Valentine's Day
by Hitori Mura
Summary: One-shot fic on how Yoh deals with Valentine's Day! My first fic, so please R&R!


Valentine's Day  
  
Author's notes: Hi all! This is my first fic so kindly gimme any advice you have! Appreciate all the help that I can get =) Pardon for some character's being OOC, I don't have the anime and I only have the manga... but the manga is only out till 27 so long way to go... T.T  
  
Disclaimer: I own this Shaman King...fic. Although I do not own Shaman King, I am content. Not. Wahaha no copying of this fic unless approved by me. Thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna Kyouyama frowned at the calendar that she was staring at... "Hmm... Yoh, today is 14th February... doesn't it remind you of something important?"  
  
The boy sitting next to her, with headphones on looked at her, then was suddenly enlightened. "Oh yes! Bob's new CD is coming out today! I'd better go to town before it gets sold out!" And with that, Yoh Asakura grabbed some cash and rushed out of the house.  
  
Anna slapped her forehead and sighed as she watched his retreating back. "Oh Yoh... why are you so dim at these kind of things?"  
  
~*~  
  
Yoh jogged slowly to town, taking in the fresh air. Just at that moment, a blonde-haired man in a wheel chair passed by, and Yoh waved cheerfully at him. "Hey Faust! How are ya today?"  
  
Smiling slightly at Yoh, Faust waved back too. "Hey Yoh, I'm very well. Just off to spend some quality time with my dear Eliza." Faust smiled at the nurse behind him, who was pushing him along. "Aren't you going to spend some time with your Anna too?" Faust grinned.  
  
"Hmm? Oh... I'm just going to town to get Bob's new CD... can't wait to listen to it! Thanks to Anna, she reminded me that it was coming out today, else I might've missed it." Yoh then started thinking deeply again... "She also said something about today being 14th February... But I can't think of anything that happens today... except for the new CD!"  
  
Faust stared dumbly at Yoh. (Is he really that dim? I mean... Even after Anna's prompting, he still doesn't know? Oh wow...*sweatdrop*)  
  
Yoh looked back at Faust, then questioned, "Is there anything on my face?"  
  
Faust realised what he was doing and immediately stopped. (Hmm... this ought to be interesting...*evil grin*) "Oh... I don't know anything too... Well, I'd better get on my way. Bye Yoh!" With that, Faust and Eliza went on their way, with a slight smile plastered on Faust's face.  
  
"Bye too, Faust!" And Yoh continued on his journey to town.  
  
~*~  
  
As Yoh approached town, he saw a certain someone... someone with blue hair... with a girl with pink hair...  
  
"Tamao! Horo!" Yoh shouted cheerfully to them.  
  
"Hey there Yoh." Horo grinned as Yoh approached them.  
  
"Erm... Hi... Yoh..." Tamao looked up at Yoh, but couldn't control the blush that was covering her face, and in a hurry she looked away. Horo laughed at her, and said, "Now c'mon Tamao... aren't we going for our date too? No need to blush eh?"  
  
Blushing even more furiously, Tamao stomped on Horo's feet, but she still smiled at him and said, "...yes..."  
  
Grinning, Horo placed his arms over her shoulder, which earned him a punch right to the face by Tamao.  
  
"Hey!!! That hurt you know!!!" Horo groaned in pain, as Tamao replied, "Well, don't get too cosy then, before I start taking a leaf out of Anna's book."  
  
Yoh sweatdropped at what he was seeing. Was it possible? Hot-headed Horo and shy Tamao together... When did they get so intimate too?  
  
Grinning back at Yoh, Horo questioned, "Hey Yoh, where's your fiancée? Aren't you supposed to be with her? It is 15th February anyway..."  
  
Staring back at Horo, Yoh asked, "Er... Yeah it is... so?"  
  
Tamao and Horo stared blankly at him, thinking the exact same thoughts as Faust. (Is he really that dim? *sweatdrop*)  
  
Horo coughed at looked at Yoh. "Man, you'd better brush up your social skills, Yoh. Today is THE 14TH. It is THE day."  
  
Yoh stared back at him. "Huh? What day? Oh, you mean Bob's new CD?"  
  
(Geez... what a moron... dimwit...) Horo was almost speechless at Yoh.  
  
"Er... Yoh... Today is... er... Valentine's Day..." Tamao spoke up shyly.  
  
Yoh thumped his fist on his palm. "Oh yes! Valentine's Day!"  
  
Horo looked at him again and spoke. "Oh good. You finally realised what day it is."  
  
Yoh smiled back at him. "Yeah. Valentine's Day." Then, he started looking puzzled. "Er, what happens on Valentine's Day?"  
  
Tamao and Horo both sweatdropped. "Go figure out yourself Yoh... and better do it quickly... Before Anna kills you for not remembering..." Then he grinned at Tamao. "I have my own date to take care of. See ya, Yoh!" And Horo dragged Tamao off, who was attempting to shout out to Yoh what Valentine's Day meant. "Ssh... Let him discover on his own, shouldn't we? A man learns better alone than with another person..." Horo grinned, "But Yoh will learn better with Anna..."  
  
~*~  
  
Approaching the famous CD shop in town, the "Disc Boomer", Yoh suddenly realised something was... completely different about the view of the village. He saw... *shock* hearts being hung from shop signs, heart shaped balloons... Couples sitting under a... *sweatdrop* heart-shaped tree. "Does this have anything to do with that Valentine's Day thing?" Yoh wondered as he slowly walked.  
  
Soon, after he had gotten his CD, Yoh came across another of his friends... or two. Tao Ren, with... Yoh rubbed his eyes. Could it be... Pirica?  
  
"Hey there Yoh!" Pirica waved energetically at him. Ren, who was sitting by Pirica, nodded at him. Ren, who was sitting in a rather *intimate* position with Pirica, caused Yoh to stare further.  
  
"Yes? Any objections to me being with Pirica?" Ren questioned Yoh sharply.  
  
"Er... no... not at all... just... make sure Horo doesn't catch you two sitting like that..." Yoh sweatdropped again.  
  
"Hmph! That has nothing to do with you. And that blue-haired brat isn't going to stop me from doing anything I want either." Ren smirked. "Shouldn't you be with Anna, getting cosy with her?" *slap from Pirica* "Ren! How could you say that to Yoh, you pervert!"  
  
Ignoring Pirica, though he seemed rather happy to have gotten slapped, he continued, "It IS the 14th anyway... "  
  
Yoh snapped from his shock of seeing them act so... weird. "Oh ya.. the 15th.. Valentine's Day isn't it?"  
  
Ren coughed as Pirica blushed furiously, turning to one side. "Yes... well... you didn't have to say that out loud..." Ren looked at Yoh.  
  
Yoh looked at him blankly again. "Eh? Why not?"  
  
"'Cause it's what we all know... right?"  
  
"Er... we do?"  
  
Looking blankly at Yoh, Ren placed his arms around him and led him off to a rather deserted corner. "Yoh... do you REALLY know the significance of Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Er.. no." Yoh replied.  
  
Ren sweatdropped. "Well... on Valentine's Day, a boy is supposed to give a gift to express his love to a girl whom he likes." Looking back at Yoh, "Haven't you given anything to Anna yet? I mean, she IS your fiancée and all..."  
  
Suddenly, Yoh became "enlightened". "Oh! So that's what's suppose to happen today... I didn't really know..." Suddenly Yoh glanced at his watch. "Oh no! It's already 6.30! I'd better rush home before Anna gets too pissed at me and decides to finish me off with 50 more laps..." And with that, Yoh waved a hurried goodbye to Ren, and rushed back home.  
  
Pirica went up to Ren, and held his arm. "Do you think he will be able to express his love to Anna tonight?" Pirica questioned Ren. Staring at the place that Yoh last was, Ren replied, "He will... because... he is Yoh Asakura..." Ren turned his head slowly to Pirica, and stared into her dark blue eyes... man.. anyone could get lost in those eyes of hers... "But today... it is our night..." And with that, the two bodies retreated into the fast incoming darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Yoh reached home just in time, panting as he went through the door.  
  
"You're late." The icy-cold voice of Anna caused Yoh to freeze in his footsteps.  
  
"Sorry Anna... I was in town getting something for you too..." Yoh stammered, trying to save himself before Anna killed him.  
  
Shocked at what at Yoh had said, Anna replied, "Oh, is that so?" But not as icily as before.  
  
"Yes... hold on..." Yoh reached into his pockets and brought out a wrapped box.  
  
(Are these... Chocolates? For me?,,,) Anna slowly opened the box, but to her surprise, it was...  
  
"Bob's new CD! I hoped that you would enjoy it as much as me too, since you don't really listen to music much..." Yoh smiled at her, but suddenly a hand flew out of nowhere, slapping Yoh.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, ASAKURA YOH!" With that, Anna ran into her room, tears leaking out of her eyes. (Damn you Yoh... why... WHY? Why are you so dim towards this kind of things? Are you toying with my affection? How dare... you...) Upon reaching her room, Anna immediately slammed the door shut and slumped onto the floor, resting on the cool surface of the door. Tears flowed out of her eyes uncontrollably.  
  
Yoh walked towards Anna's room, and knocked quietly. "Hey Anna... I was just kidding... you REAL present is here..." Hearing what Yoh had said, Anna was tempted to push open the door and allow Yoh to enter. (But what if it is just another lie?) But her love for Yoh got the better of her, and she said, "If this is another joke, Yoh Asakura, you will never ever live to tell the tale of my wrath." With that, she slowly pushed the door open.  
  
Expecting to see a box of chocolates, or at least a bouquet of roses, she instead saw nothing but Yoh standing there, hands bare. She had been lied to again.  
  
Trembling in sadness and anger, she raised her hand slowly to slap Yoh, but he caught her hand in time, and flashed her one of his heart-warming smiles. "This is my REAL present... Kyouyama Anna..." And he lowered his lips to hers, and they kissed. It seemed like an eternity to Anna, but she couldn't tell if it lasted longer than a second either. Closing her eyes, she grabbed Yoh's shoulder.  
  
Afraid that Anna was about to unleash her wrath on him, Yoh suddenly broke the kiss and withdrew from her. "I-I'm sorry Anna... I just... felt that I had to do that..."  
  
Anna looked at him. She could see the fear in his eyes. Was he so afraid of her that he didn't even dare to hold her? (Am I treating him that badly?)  
  
Yoh, who seemed to be unable to find any words to express what he had just done, merely turned away, and said, "...I love you... Anna..."  
  
Just as he was about to walk away, Anna grabbed his arm. Shocked, Yoh turned his head around, just as Anna planted her lips on him and gave him a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"And THIS is my present for you... Yoh Asakura..." Anna mumbled as the kiss became hotter. "I'm sorry... for all the trainings that I have given you... that they were too harsh on you. Please.. will you forgive me?"  
  
Yoh looked and her and smiled. "Of course..." And he stroked her hair slowly, cherishing their time together.  
  
"Thank you Yoh... I... love you..."  
  
And as the future shaman king and his bride shared their Valentine's Day together, a meteor swooped across the sky.  
  
~O W A R E~  
  
Author's Notes : There that wasn't so hard was it? =) R&R please, any comments, good or bad welcome! Am thinking if adding another part to this one-shot story about Anna's feelings through the story, but that will depend on the reviews =)  
  
Omake: Expecting to see a box of chocolates, or at least a bouquet of roses, she instead saw nothing but Yoh standing there, hands bare. She had been lied to again.  
  
Trembling in sadness and anger, she raised her hand slowly to slap Yoh, but he caught her hand in time, and flashed her one of his heart-warming smiles. "This is my REAL present... Kyouyama Anna..."  
  
And Yoh reached behind his back... and took out...  
  
"Bob's life size poster! Hope you like it!"  
  
*thump* Anna fainted in shock, unbelieving at what she was seeing.  
  
Well... it WAS an eventful Valentine's Day after all... 


End file.
